Lie to me
by Madame-de-Sade
Summary: Short about Germany/fem!Italy and Prussia/fem!Poland relations.


Little something about Germany/fem!Italy and Prussia/femPoland

Notes – Abelard was a middle ages philosopher, but for almost everyone he is known from his romance with his student Heloise. Tristan was a king Arthur's knight and also he was in love with Isolde who had a husband and she couldn't be with him – it was tragic, because as you know there were involved some magic powers and so on.

* * *

><p><strong>Lie to me.<strong>

It is me who chose him as the ally. Probably, because he was serious, strong and responsible. I knew that he used to be cruel, greedy and cold as ice, but I didn't want to believe it. I chose him, although I felt that for me he would never be anyone but Űbermensch.

**o**

He chose me for his prey. Probably, because he wanted to take revenge for everything. He was unforgiving, proud and cruel. Although I felt that he hid loss, loneliness and despair. I couldn't believe it. He chose me, because I pretended that I didn't want to be anyone but Untermensch for him.

**o**

I saw many times how he took off his green uniform. For example when he went into the shower after his training. And he looked like ivory statue. Just perfect.

I loved looking at him. When he noticed it, he blushed and asked, why did I stare. And I with a smile handed him a towel and lied, that for no reason. I learnt how to lie from the best.

Green uniform. White towel. Red blush.

Green uniforms. White flags. Red blood.

Green. White. Red.

Didn't you know how similar it is?

**o**

Without that blue uniform, I saw him only once, through the small crack in the door. Doctor changed his dressing. He looked like a marble statue. Just perfect.

He was pale, so pale and white and his wound was big so big on whole surface of his back. On the table were laying blood soaked bandages. I wanted to go there and checked if dressing were assumed well. But I lied to myself. I lied when I thought that I wanted to see him hurt. I was a master in lying to myself.

White skin. Red wound.

White bandages. Red blood.

White. Red.

Didn't you see that?

**o**

He was a little like Abelard. Calm, intelligent, his decisions were clash, but they should change everything for better. If he loved, it was discrete and careful, but also very loyal.

He liked sitting in a chair with a good book. And in that time you could see his wise blue eyes. Gentle eyes that didn't fit to scary face of Gestapo officer. The narrow lips were saying only wise things and I could listen them to the end of the world. After some time I noticed that I wanted to know how they taste.

**o**

He was a little like Tristan. Impetuous, reckless, but he was good at fight and he was cruel. If he loved it was possessive, selfish but also selfless. He liked bulling people, especially me. In those moment he stood above me at looked sad. I saw only scarlet lost eyes. They didn't fit to the white madman face. The narrow lips threw insults. And I lied that I hated him, I ran away and waited for the punishment. After a while I realized that I did it just out of habit.

o

You loved, but you hurt.

You hurt, because you loved.

**o**

In the worst day in my life he just confessed. He just mentioned about longing when he was leaving. He smelled like mint and washing powder. I knew that he wouldn't come back. I saw that he is packing. I hoped that under that serious mask he hid sadness. As big as that one which torn my heart. When he was leaving, he whispered with regret that it couldn't be "us". Well there was a reason. Reasons. At least three.

**o**

In the most beautiful day in my life he just confessed. He walked over, hugged me just like that. He smelled like sage, smoke from cigarettes and beer. Of course like a beer, he would never talk to me when he was sober. I thought he was lying and in a few minutes he would laughed from my hope. But he was sincere, his tears was also sincere, when he told that there couldn't be "us". Well there was a reason. Reasons. At least three.

**o**

The war. The origin. The obligation. As he said. Das Krieg. Das Herkunft. Der Pflicht. He said in German language which it always sounded like an order to shoot.

**o**

He lied.

Full of paradoxes. He was lying to me all the time.

He wanted to stop me. He wanted to put me off.

He wanted to protect me.

He wanted to protect me from himself.

Especially from himself.

Only from himself.

But it is nothing.

Lie on.

Lie to me.

Please.


End file.
